Dreams Come True
by LaurenxPotter
Summary: It's said that if you wish hard enough your Dreams can Come True. Something weird has happened at the headquarters and whatever it is Lupin's wife doesn't want her daughter and Harry to come down stairs. Pre Deathly Hallows. Being rewritten!
1. Rescuing and Sneaking

**Alexis: Wotcher Harry**

**Harry: You sound just like Tonks…  
Alexis: I know! Well anyways, Rosie only owns me and my mum; but I, Alexandria Sophia Lupin own Harry James Potter and his crew!  
Harry: … No you don't…**

**Alexis: party pooper  
Me: You guys are strange…**

**Alexis: I wouldn't be talking  
Harry: You're right Alexis, **_**you**_** shouldn't be talking.**

**Alexis: Hmph sulks**

**Me: On to the story!**

oOo

It was scorching hot outside. Not many people were outside on this day due to the heat, but the ones that could be found outside were sweating profusely and had a water bottle in hand. It was this day that a bespectacled boy with, untidy black hair and startling green eyes, could be found laying in a bed of flowers at number 4 Private Drive.

Harry Potter, boy-who-lived, was growing more anxious by the minute. What if nobody came to get him? What if he was stuck at the Dursley's? What if-? But the next 'what if?' was cut off but a loud crack, luckily Harry had learned last year about being to close to windowsills, so when he shot straight up his head didn't collide with the windowsill. He surveyed his surroundings carefully looking for some sign of magic. Nearby, neighbor's were sticking their nosey little heads out the window trying to find what had caused such a noise. "Good evening!" Vernon Dursley waved hello to his fellow neighbors. "That noise gave Petunia and I quite a scare!" he said still waving cheerily. He kept this act up until the very last neighbor went back inside. "You boy, what did you do?" he demanded.

"I didn't do anything!" Harry snapped. This same thing had happened last summer, except this time, Harry wasn't within arms length of Uncle Vernon. His uncle and aunt shot him one last nasty look before returning inside. _Hmm must be the warning that Mad-Eye and the rest of the order gave them._ With that thought Harry lay back down in the bed of flowers and stared up at the sky.

"Hiya Harry!" A voice said startling poor Harry. Blocking the sun with one hand, Harry used the other to get up. There stood before him a beautiful girl about his age.

"You just love giving me heart attacks, don't you?" he asked the girl. Instead of answering the girl just smiled cheekily at him and nodded. "I missed you Ally!" said Harry giving the girl, Ally, a bone crushing hug. Pulling away, he got a better look at her. She was average height for a girl at about 5'5, she had sparkling blue-green eyes, straight black hair that was to her shoulder blades, and her skin looked fairly tan. "Did you just apparate here on your own? Or did someone from the order come?" he questioned.

"Just me and my mum!" the girl replied stepping out of the flowers and onto the lawn.

"Ally, did you find Harry?" Just then an older version of the girl came up. "Ah never mind, I can see that you obviously found him. What's up Harry?" she asked as she gave him a hug.

"Hey Andie, I'm alright." Harry said the older women.

"Anyways, we're here to take you to headquarters, so go pack your things!" The girl, Ally, said. After packing his things, Harry went and told his Aunt and Uncle that he was leaving. His uncle just grunted in response. Harry couldn't believe that he was going to see Sirius again! Not to mention all of the Weasley's and Lupin. Then both he and Ally grabbed onto Adrienne's arm and she disapparated away to the place near Grimwauld Place. Upon entering the erie house, Harry was mauled almost at once.

"Oh Harry, I'm so glad that you're here!" A girl with bushy brown hair said as she hugged him.

"Good to see you too, Hermione!" He said as he hugged her back.

"Good to see you mate!" His best friend, Ron Weasley, said as he clapped him on the back. As the rest of the Weasley said there hello's, Harry, Ron, Hermione, went upstairs while Ally went to go help Sirius with something.

oOo

Ally's POV

"So…Sirius what is it that you need help with?" I asked as I skipped ahead of him. Believe it or not I was bouncing off the wall practically because I had just had some of that muggle drink called Mountain Dew.

He was about to answer me but the door bell rang causing Mrs. Black to wake up. As the rest of the order went to go shut up Mrs. Black, I went to get the door. On my way to the door it just so happened, that Remus was passing by. "Wotcher Dad!" I said as I passed him, making sure I gave him a hug and a kiss on the check. "Love you!"

Shaking his head he replied, "You've been hanging out with Tonks to much and I love you too." With that he went on his way and I continued my journey to the door. As I was approaching the door, Mum started to walk toward it.

"Mum, I got it!" I said as I drew closer to the door but I was too late, she beat me to it. I tried to peak out from behind her to see who was at the door but she kept pushing me behind her.

"Al, honey, go upstairs with the others! And don't come down until myself, Sirius or your father come and get you." Now normally I would have protested but she sounded almost frightened so for once I decided to listen. This was really strange. There were only a few rare occasions that I had heard my mum speak like that to me and one of them was when I "accidentally" pushed my little brother, Kai, down the stairs. He was four at the time while I was five.

"Andie?" I heard a deep male voice ask. He almost seemed like he was surprised to see my mom. Anything else he might have said was lost as a made it to the gang's room.

"Hey guys what's new?" I asked as I plopped down on Harry's bed, which I might add was kind of hard. "Did you guys here that? It sounded some what like Harry. By the way, where IS Harry?" For some reason Hermione and Ron were laughing to hard to say anything. Was there something on my face? I decided to ask them this and it only made them laugh harder.

"Oy, Ally! You can get off me at anytime now you know!" Looking down I saw that I was on Harry instead of his bed. _So thats why his bed was so lumpy!_ I thought to myself.

"Whoops, sorry about that Harry. Didn't see you there…" Apologizing, I quickly got off him. Only sitting back down when he had made room for her.

"Who was at the door, Ally?" Hermione asked me as she sat down on Ron's bed with him. At first I didn't hear here because I had zoned out thinking about what a good couple her and Ron would make. "ALLY!" I immediatly snapped out of my daze and looked at her. "You didn't answer my question."

"Oh sorry." I said. "Mum just told me to go upstairs and not to come down unless her, dad, or Sirius came to get us. She used that voice I told you about when I pushed Kai down the stairs…I wish though, that I would have stayed to see who it was…" I paused for a moment to let what I said sink into their tiny brains...well more like Ron's tiny brain. "Whoever it was they seemed to know my mum because they called her Andie."

"They called her Andie?! But besides us, and some of the order, who else knowns that nickname?" Harry asked bewildered. It was true, not to many people called my mom by Andie, most called her Andrea. And they pronouced it the english way too instead of the spanish pronouciation. My mum is spanish so that makes me half spanish and half english, though not many people know seeing how I have a english first and last name. But, my middle name is Esperanza, which means hope in Spanish, and when my mum gets mad she goes all spanish on me. But back to the conversation at hand.

"I don't know. But they better hurry up soon or else I'm going to punch somebody in the face." What can I say, I'm not the most patient person in the world. Far from it in fact. "I'm hungry. Harry, come with me to get some food." I said as I pulled on his hand attempting to pull him up off his bed.

"Ally, your mum said not to go downstairs remember?" Of course, Hermione just has to be the one to remind me of what my mother says or wants.

"And your point is?" I asked, clearly not caring what my mum had told me earlier. I was hungry and if I didn't eat something soon I felt like I was going to starve to death.

"The point is, that you shouldn't go downstairs when your mum said not to!" she seemed really intent on keeping me from getting food. So I did what any sane person would do. I told her to shut up.

"C'mon Harry, let's go!" Finally getting him off his lazy ass, I grabbed my quidditch hoodie that had my number and last name on it, and we made our way down to the kitchen. Quickly I put on my hoodie, knowing that it would be cold down by the kitchen. "Ok you stay out here and gaurd in case somebody comes, while _I_ go in and get something to eat." I said once we had arrived at the kitchen. "Humm,what do I want to eat? Oh look Mountain Dew!" Taking it out of the fridge, I took a swig of it, basking in its glory. Grabbing some food for the others, I quickly made my way out of the there before my mother could catch me. "Oy, Potter! Catch! Lupin passes the quaffle to Potter and watches-oh shit!" I lunged for the vase that was falling rapidly toward the ground, landing with a huge THUMP.

"You alright?" Harry asked as he came over and held out a hand to help me up. I could tell he was trying not to laugh, the stupid git. "Good thing your mum wasn't near here or else we'd be dead."

"Ahem" Ah shit, I knew that voice. It was my mothers. " ¡Alejandria Esperanza!" And I now I could tell I was dead.

"Lo siento, ella no esta en la casa! Regressa mas tarde." I said not bothering to get up from my place on the floor. I could tell Harry was trying not to laugh and he was failing some what miserably. Something tells me that teaching Harry Spanish was a bad idea. Now he can understand what I say to my mom and vise versa.

"¡Alejandria Esperanza Lupin dime(sp?)!" Feeling her glare burning a hole through my back I sighed.

"¡Ayudame por favor!" I demanded holding my hand out to Harry. Pulling me up, I quickly looked into his bright green eyes to see them twinkling. It seemed like they were silently mocking. Like they were saying, 'Nice going, you came down here when you knew your mom would be pissed if she caught you'. Giving a quick mock glare a looked at my mom and started on my acting skills.

"Lo siento madre, pero yo estoy beber. Mucho bebo." It was true, I was super thirsty. That was the whole reason I had come down to the kitchen in the first place. That and I was hungry.

"Fine, but next time I tell you not to come downstairs I expect you to listen to me!" Yes! I wasn't in trouble! I jumped on Harry's back expecting him to catch me. But, of course he's a dumbass so he didn't.

"Retard, you're suppose to catch me!" I said hitting him upside the head. "Now let's try this again!" This time he caught me when I jumped on his back. "Onwards mule!" I said as I pointed in the direction of the stairs.

"Ally, just so you know I'm not carrying your fat arse up the stairs!" I was about to retort back when suddenly Harry dropped me. And we weren't even at the stairs yet.

"Harry, why'd you drop me?" Standing up I noticed two people I had never seen before and Harry was staring at them with a shocked expression.


	2. No Effing Way!

AN: YAY MY SECOND CHAPTER! Also for those of you who have read my story and haven't reviewed I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN IF YOU DON'T REVIEW!

**Disclaimer:  
Alexis: Erm, Rosie…you do realize its 12:20am right now don't you?  
Me: Yes…I just felt like update for the people who like this story  
Harry: Just get on with the disclaimer already**

**Me: Oh right, I OWN YOU ALL! MUWAHAHHAHAHAHA**

**Alexis: Sorry to burst your bubble but you only own me and my mum, but I on the other hand WILL RULE THE WORLD!gets smacked upside the head by Harry That hurt you know!**

**Harry: Get over it**

**Alexis: ON WITH THE STORY!**

Now lets remember everybody that during this whole time I've been super sugar high and when that happens I tend to say 'wotcher' a lot! But back to the matter at hands, WHO ARE THESE PEOPLE! Ok now my hyperness has somewhat worn off so I go to Siri-poo and ask, "Erm...Padfoot…why are we all staring at "Harry and Ginny" like this?" I did little quotation motions with my hands when I said Harry and Ginny.

"Uh…well Moon's (Sirius always calls me that since my dad's nickname was Moony he figures it fits me. Well whatever floats his boat.), uh that's not Harry and Ginny. In fact I'm not entirely sure if they are who I think they are…" he trailed off.

Rolling my eyes I said, "Psh that helped a whole lot." That earned me a hit upside the head from both my dad and Sirius. "Oy! Is it hit-Alexis-upside-the-head day or something?" I demanded.

Finally somebody, besides me, decided to speak up. "If you guys are really Lily and James Potter, you won't mind if we ask you some questions while you are under the influence of viturnsisum." My dad, Remus, said. The couple looked at each other and the women said, "We would be happy to Remus." she seemed really kind.

So about an hour later of questions like, 'Lily when did you first kiss James?' and like "James what did you do in your fifth year?' or 'Lily what did you say to James in fifth year?' and 'James what did you think when you first saw Lily?' Finally everyone was satisfied and the adults were talking peacefully.

"So Lexi, do you have any children?" James asked my mum.

"Yeah actually I do, I have a daughter, hold on I'll get her for you." She said. Everyone but James and Lily covered their ears for they knew what was about to come. "ALEXANDRIA SOPHIA LUPIN GET YOUR BUT IN HERE RIGHT NOW!" she screamed. I had been hanging out with Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and the twins when my mother's deluctant tones sounded.

"You rang mother?" I asked rolling her eyes. My dad, who had been near me, smacked me upside the head. "Oy! Child abuse, much!" I said quite angrily.

"Ah quit whining and say hello to your uncle, NOW!" My mum said trying to be demanding. And let me tell you, she couldn't be demanding even if she tried. Oh wait she did try! Ahhahahah I crack myself up!

Decided I should greet my relatives I said, "'Ello, nice to meet you!" I said shaking their hands. While I was shaking Aunt Lily's hand, Uncle James, just HAD to go and say something about who my father was.

"So Lexi, who is the man lucky enough to be your husband and your daughter's father?" James questioned my mum. At that I immediately froze in shock and looked at my mum giving her a look that said, 'do you really want to do this?' She just nodded her head. Looking back at my dad I could tell that he was nervous about telling Uncle James, too.

"Well...uh, Jamie…you see…-" She was cut off by my dad saying something.

"I'm her father, Prongs." He said. The look on my uncle's face was absolutely priceless; I would have laughed had it not been that the situation was serious.

"Y-y-you're her father, Moony!" He looked at my mum, then at my dad, then at me. "Ha ha real funny you guys, seriously who is her dad?" he asked again.

This time I decided to speak up, "It's true!" I said. "He is my one and only mon père." I stated in my perfect French accent. Just then Harry burst in yelling something at me.

"Oy, Alexis I thought you were gonna go deal with your mum and be…back…" he said trailing off as he noticed his parents sitting right in front of him. Rubbing his eyes, Harry opened them again, still looking amazed that his parents were sitting on a couch on the other side of the room, and that his favorite cousin was shaking hands with his mother.

"Mum…Dad?" Harry asked almost as if not believing that it was them. I don't blame him really, I mean if you've known your whole life that they were dead and always dreamed about having them come and then suddenly they appear; I'd react the same way…if not worse.

"Yes, Harry, it's really us!" Lily said as she held her arms out for Harry. With out any hesitation, Harry ran straight into his mothers arms crying.

Sirius who had been quiet the whole time finally spoke up, "It's good to have you back mate!" He said clapping my uncle on the back.

**:hello.this.is.a.divider.I.got.this.idea.from.somebody.else:**

It was now later in the evening and everyone was sitting around the kitchen just chatting away. Deciding to make myself useful I went over to Harry and plopped right down on his lap and stretched my legs out on Ron. "Ahh…This is the life." I said sighing contently, as I put my arms behind my head.

"Ger'off you lazy git!" Harry exclaimed. Now personally I didn't find this a way to treat a lady so I thought I would tell him so but, before I could he pushed me off his lap causing me to fall on my bum with a great 'oof'

"Harry James Potter you are going to help me up off of this nasty floor, or else!" I just about yelled. That's when I noticed that everyone was staring at us. "Seriously, help me up!" I whined. And you know what he did? He just laughed at me and shook his head! Sighing I put on my best puppy dog face and turned to Ron. "Ron, will you please help me up?" I asked in my sweetest most helpless voice.

"Oh, alright then." With that he held his hand out to me, pulling me up with such force, that I ended up being right up against his body and all I could do was look up at his eyes. After a few moments of staring, we finally took notice of our close proximity and took a step back, both blushing.

Yawning, I finally took notice that it was getting pretty late and I was getting super tired. I didn't want to go to bed yet because everybody else was up, so I decided I would just lay my head on somebody's shoulder. The person nearest to me just happened to be Ron, sighing I got into a more comfortable position and plopped my noggin on his shoulder. In my right state of mind I could have never done this, but you tend to do things you would never do when you are more awake, then when you are tired.

**:hello.this.is.a.divider.I.got.this.idea.from.somebody.else:**

AN: Normally I would write a little bit more but I am beat! Normally I can stay up till like 3am (its now 1:05am) but I am just like falling asleep at my computer. Review and let me know what you think of it!


End file.
